


Day 1: Clothing

by SkySparks



Series: Arslan Senki Fandom Week 2016 (August 22-28) [1]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Before Gilan, Clothing, Gen, Peaceful, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySparks/pseuds/SkySparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Daryun didn't understand why they needed to stop to buy clothes of all things, but he eventually relented when he sees the smile on Arslan Denka's face. Set during the brief gap between pre-Gilan and post-banishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Day 1 of the Arslan Senki Fandom Week. I will try to do all seven days, but I won't guaranteed it.
> 
> Prompt: Body and/or Clothing: Crossover AU  
> Choice: Clothing

"Narsus, why are we stopping here?" Daryun frowned at his long-time friend. "We need to hurry if we want to reach Gilan before sunset."

To punctuate his words, Daryun pointed at the sun glaring down above them. By the sun's high position in the sky, especially during the summer season, the knight estimated that it was approximately two in the afternoon. There were only six hours left before night reached them, and they still had a few more farsangs to travel. Theoretically, the group could travel through the night, but it was dangerous in a deserted area such as this. There horses also need to rest. Furthermore, he wanted Denka to enjoy the port city's vibrant day life; after all, many unsavory establishments opened at night.

Narsus chuckled, interrupting Daryun's long mental list on the benefits of quickly continuing their travels. As a tactician, Narsus should have calculated all the pros before Daryun could even begin to contemplate them, so why? 

As much as he hated waiting, Daryun patiently calmed himself and pet his agitated horses. Shabrang and he really do connect and fight well together, to the point where the black stallion could react to even the slightest of Daryun's emotions and commands. 

Narsus merely smirked the entire time, and suddenly, Daryun's urge to hit the man returned. But no, the black knight knew from past experience that Narsus would only goad and tease on, never giving the answer until the man had his fun. No, the best action to take was to wait and to stare the third-rate artist down. 

"As much as it gladdens me to eliminate rivals for Farangis-dono's attention from my list," Gieve drawled, breaking the moment between the two friends, "I find myself curious, as well, Lord Tactician."

Narsus and Daryun both aimed a glare at Gieve for the implications behind his words. Farangis and Jaswant looked on impassively. Arslan, Elam, and Alfreed stared confusedly at the scene as they were too far from the group to hear Gieve's soft words. Perhaps it was fortunate for Gieve, Farangis mused, that Alfreed was too embroiled in her arguments with Elam that she failed to notice Narsus and Daryun stopping. Surely, she would surely try to stab him for the insinuation.

The previously quarrelling duo and Arslan turned around and headed back towards the group.

Narsus waited patiently for their measly team to gather before announcing with a flourish,"We're here to buy clothes."

"Narsus-" Daryun barked out of reflex, but his voice was lost in the noise of Alfreed's excited yell.

"Clothes!" The Zot teen cheered. "That's a great idea!"

Daryun gaped in disbelief as Farangis and Gieve nodded, seemingly in agreement. Jaswant would of little assistance in the matter, not knowing Narsus well enough to counter him. Elam! That's right!

He looked to Elam for help, but the squire merely acquiesced to his master's sudden declaration. Apparently, living with the man for the last few years had desensitize the youth to Narsus' sudden whims and schemes. 

When he saw Denka smiled, Daryun's shoulder slumped. The argument was already lost before it began. If it made Arslan Denka happy, then he would obey. 

"Oh, come off it, Daryun," Narsus siddled up to him as the team dismounted their horses and headed into the town. "If anything, we can rest here and get an early start in the morning. If we continue now, we may only catch the end of the bazaar. I think Arslan Denka deserves more than that."

Daryun narrowed his eyes, but was distracted by Farangis and Gieve's presence.

"The Lord Tactician's plan has other benefits, too, Daryun-ko," Gieve smiled. "This is a good opportunity for all of us, including Denka, to relax after the - ah - incident at Peshawar." Gieve's voice took on a lilt at the word 'incident,' clearly letting them know his thoughts on the ridiculous of the matter. None of them could disagree on the foolishness of King Andragoras.

"As much as it pains me to agree with the minstrel," Farangis sighed, "We all need this, you moreso, Lord Daryun." 

"This can also be great strategic move, as well," Jaswant added, surprising all of them. In the time of their discussion, the Sindhuran had quietly approached them. Jaswant nodded apologetically, but they all wave it aside. They only had themselves to blame for lowering their guard. Jaswant continued, "Gilan would be more accepting of Arslan Denka and us if they see that we respect their culture and way of dress."

Daryun evaluated each of their answers before closing his eyes in acceptance. He angled his body towards the teenage trios and smiled softly. "Yes, you all do make great points."

All of the smiled at him in return. They knew that Daryun's devotion towards His Highness was unsurpassed. They were glad that they could at least ease his burden of responsibility. 

"Narsus! Hurry up! I want to get something to match my hair!" Alfreed yelled in the distance.

"Narsus-sama, we should hurry so that we can grab some good fabrics," Elam also called. 

Their kind prince, Arslan Denka, stood off to the side and watched peacefully. Even from this distance, Daryun could tell that Denka's eyes were glowing fondly at the scene in front of him.

Daryun was forcibly reminded of His Highness' tears when they first reunited. Yes, they could certainly afford to rest for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired in parts by Jove-Bluh's drawing on Tumblr (Link: http://jove-bluh.tumblr.com/post/147910955938/for-some-weird-reason-i-was-expecting-an). The other inspiration came from my own curiosity at where the new clothes magically appeared from. 
> 
> One episode, they all had their Season 1 clothing. When the next episode began, they all magically switched to the new Season 2 clothing. It made no sense to me, so I wrote this. It's a bit shorter than what I originally intended, but I'm limited on time because my university begins its new semester this week. I had wanted this to also include them choosing their clothes, but this will have to do. I might or might not write a continuation.
> 
> Oddly, the story is concentrated around the adults of Arslan's team even though my favorites, Elam and Arslan, are all in the younger kids group. Oh well.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and if can, kindly please leave a review, too. This is my first fanfiction, so I'll appreciate it if you aren't too harsh with the criticism. 
> 
> My tumblr is Sparklillian.Tumblr.com, so you're welcome to chat with me if you want. :D


End file.
